Let's Play a Game! (disclaimer: you might die)
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: Olivia loves to play games. Mostly violent ones. And they're not always video games, either. She misses the days she played her favorite game, despite her family telling her it was wrong. With a certain dragon being a bad influence on her, maybe she'll get the chance to play again soon. Powerful OC, kinda crazy. No pairings for her in mind, at present. Issei x Canon Harem.


"Umm, looks like this is the place."

Hyoudou Issei got off his bike, leaning it against the wall of the house he had arrived at. Double checking the paper in his hand, and the sign on the door, he nodded.

"Yeah, this is the place! The place of my first contract in a while."

Issei had been enjoying a brief break from taking contracts as of late. In fact, the whole Occult Research Club had taken an entire week from contracts to celebrate Issei's victory over Riser Phenex. It was a fun week for the young devil, especially since his master had been getting closer to him. Several times he had waken with her clinging to his arm or his chest. To his delight, she slept as nude as the day she was born.

When she awoke, she would tease him and treat him like some pet that she adored to lavish attention on. Not that he was complaining about that. However, they would often be interrupted by Asia. Despite the interruption, it made Issei happy that such a cute girl looked up to him enough to get jealous over someone giving him attention. He enjoyed having a pseudo little sister, haven been an only child all his life. Asia was just like those girls in anime that get jealous because their nii-chan wasn't giving them enough attention.

The thought of Asia calling him "onii-chan" crossed his mind. He was lost in a daze until he heard the sound of plopping against paper. Looking down, he panicked at the sight of blood dripping onto the directions in his hands.

"Shit! Buchou will get worried if I return with this! Better get rid of it!" He ran to the house's outdoor bin and threw it away. He slapped his face and stared at the front door with determination.

Despite having taken a few contracts in his time as a Devil, he had still only completed a single one! Something always happened, like he got distracted, or…well, no, actually, he pretty much always got distracted. The only time he did finish a contract, it was when Buchou was there. Normally that would be cause for celebration, especially after that certain promise Buchou made him. But when he was ready to cash it in—disaster struck! The precious timeframe he had to touch Buchou's oppai was gone in a flash! Sometimes, he still cried about it on the toilet or in the shower.

But! But! This time he would succeed by himself. And he would earn another chance to touch Buchou's oppai! He struggled to contain the dopey grin, realising the need to look professional for this contract. Taking a minute to pull himself together, he strode to the door and knocked.

His knuckle had barely left the door before it slammed him in the face. The next second, he was staring at the starry sky above, wondering why it was all he could see now.

"Ooh! You went flying! 4/10 for the landing, though."

Blinking, Issei pulled himself upright, staring at the person who contracted him. His eyes widened at the beauty he saw before him. Oppai! Big ones! Just a bit bigger than Shinra-senpais, if he thought about it. Long, black hair flowed down her back, with two tiny twin tails tied either side of her head. Her fringe fell around front of pink eyes, and she stared at him with a big grin.

"Why did you fly back, though? Are you an acrobat?"

"Eh!? You want to know why!? You hit me with the door!" Issei sputtered, pointing at her, waving his arm around.

"Ehhh? Really?" She titled side to side as she considered that. "Weeeeeeell, you were taking so long to knock that I got really excited when you finally did! I had my hand on the handle for like, five minutes!"

"R-Really?" Had he really been there that long? "B…But why didn't you open the door earlier, then?"

"Eh? You don't know? Wow, ok, are you dumb or something?"

"Who's the dumb one?!"

"Everyone knows that you have to wait before someone knocks before you open the door for them! Like, that's like the 87th thing that Baa-chama taught me…or was it the 94th?"

Crazy…this girl was absolutely crazy Issei decided, staring at her with awe. He was reminded of those crazy chainsaw lolis from Riser's peerage, but with bigger oppai. And less chainsaws, to both of which he was grateful.

"Aaaaanyway, come in, come in! You're the devil-tan that I contracted, right? Right?"

"U-Um, yes I—"

"Wait!" She yelled, putting her hand out, palm facing him. "What kind of devil knocks on the door? Can't you even teleport or something? Like, poof, and you're in my living room?"

"Sh-Shut up! It's not my fault I can't teleport!" Issei cried, a tear leaking down his face.

"Wait seriously? Pfffhahahahahaha!" She clutched her side as she laughed at him, pointing and gasping and wheezing. "L-Like, even a baby devil could do that!"

"I knoooooooooow alriiiiiiight!" Issei wailed, clutching his head in despair. "Stop reminding me of my inability to teleport! It's embarrassing enough as it is!"

The girl took a few minutes to stop laughing. With a large breath, she straightened back up. "Heee, this is great! I'm already glad I contracted you! You're a hoot! Come inside, Pathetic Devil Weaker than a Child-tan!"

Issei felt his soul leave his body as he listlessly followed her inside.

* * *

"So…this is what you wanted to contract with a devil for?"

"Yeeeeeep!"

"Um…." Issei looked at the controller in his hand, then to the tv screen, then back to the girl. "You contracted a devil to play video games with you?"

"Yep yep, boy, are you slow or what, Pathetic Devil Weaker th—"

"Stop calling me that!" Issei snapped, eyes threatening to water again.

"Heee! So mean!" Despite her words, she was still giggling.

The two of them were sat on a couch holding game controllers, waiting for the game to load. A look at the box told Issei that it was called Martial Combat Ex. He was surprised that a girl wanted to play a game like that. Scratch that, he was surprised a girl wanted to play video games full stop. In his (admittedly, next to zero) experience with girls they didn't tend to play video games, especially violent ones. Whenever he and his buddies talked about games in class, all the girls gave them looks of disgust.

…Then again, they did tend to talk about eroge and H-games.

"Ooh, it's started!" She grinned as she went straight for the versus mode.

Something struck Issei then. He was alone with a girl, in the dead of night, next to each other on a small couch. They even touched occasionally as she wiggled in place, her full hips moving side to side in a giddy motion. His face went red at the thought. Not wanting Buchou to know he was being inappropriate with a client, he distracted himself with a question.

"S-So, what's your name, exactly?"

"Hmm?" She blinked at him, then her face lit up. "Ohh, right, yeah, utterly forgot about that bit! Bonk." She bonked her self on the head lightly, causing one of her little pigtails to spring up. "My name is Olivia, but you can call me Livi-tan!"

"Um, ok…Livi-tan?"

"Yep, keep up, keep up, Pathetic Dev—"

"Hyoudou! Er, that is, my name is Hyoudou Issei, nice to meet you."

"Iiiisssseeeeeeiiiii." She rolled the word around her mouth a few times. "Hmm…well, since you're a 1-point, imma call you Ichiei!"

For some reason, the name sent a shudder down Issei's back. Like someone stepped on his grave, or some part of the universe flinched for some reason. It was a weird feeling, one he couldn't put a name on, so he ignored it. Instead, he focused on a strange thing she just said.

"Umm, what do you mean by 1-point?"

"Eh, did I say that? Oops, Kaa-tan said I couldn't talk like that anymore. Bonk." She stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, hurry up and pick your character, Ichiei-tan!"

Issei realised with a start that they were already on the character select, and that Livi-tan had already picked her character. She had chosen a purple dressed woman with black hair that covered one of her eyes. Looking at the remaining characters, he picked the one with the biggest oppai, in the skimpiest outfit she had.

"Ooooh, does Ichiei-tan like oppai?"

"Wha! I mean, of course!" He tried to deny it, for the sake of professionalism, but he could never tell such an awful, despicable lie. Disparagements against oppai could and would never leave his lips.

"Heee, did I invite a beast into my home? Well, even if I did, it wouldn't be the first beastie I vanished."

V-Vanished! The word echoed in Issei's mind. Would he be vanished!? No! He couldn't be vanished! He still had to feel Buchou's oppai! And Akeno-sans, and Koneko-chan's small ones! Oppai of all kind, shapes, and sizes! His harem dream would be finished if he got vanished!

**FIGHT!**

Issei gasped, realising that Livi-tan had started the match! He tried to pull himself together, but she had already gotten to him.

He would have been just as efficient in the match if he had put the controller down and watched. Livi-tan tore him to pieces, sending arcs of blood flying all over the screen. Finally, near the end when his character was wobbling in place, she did a series of complicated movements on her controller, her fingers a blur. He watched in stunned horror as his character was eviscerated, torn in half by Livi-tan's character's blades, until her upper torso moved away from her legs, trailing guts behind her. Guts which were then devoured by the other fighter.

**FATALITY!**

"Weee! Hahaa! That was fun!" Livi-tan clapped as she watched the brutal cutscene, a cheery smile stretching her face.

Issei was once again aware of how close the two of them were sat together. The corner of the sofa pressed hard into his hip as he leaned as far away as possible.

"But man, Ichiei-tan, you suck at this! Poor Cass-tan was devoured!"

"Y-You say that, but who did the devouring!?"

"Mil-tan was hungry!"

Issei nearly threw up, not at the lingering effects of the scene he just witnessed, but from hearing _**that name**_. "P-Please don't call her that…"

"Hmm? Are you ok, Ichiei-tan? You look a little green. Did you eat something funny? Is even your stomach weak?"

He resisted the urge to cry again. "S-So, we played a video game, is that it for your contract." He almost prayed that she would say yes. Screw it, he did pray, the headache was worth it.

"Huuuh? What are you saying, Ichiei-tan? We've only just started. We still need to do a tournament!"

Issei lost his battle with his tears. "Don't you have any friends you can play games with?"

"Umm, rude, I think. Was that rude? Were you being rude?"

"N-No, I wasn't, promise!" He liked _his_ guts where they were.

"Ok, I'll forgive you then. Yeah, I have friends, but none of them are here right now. They've all got their own things going on right now. Sana-tan is busy with his kendo stuff—he goes around taking dojo signs ya know!"

Is her friend a thug or something!?

"Bu-tan is always training, that meathead! Besides, he'd break the couch cus he always wears that armour!"

Is he related to Susan or Korie-kun!?

"Se-tan is always training too, or spending time with Kon-tan, being all lovey dovey! Ni-tan always cheats by distracting me by poking me, or just sits there and eats melonpan!"

Lovey dovey, huh? And now that she mentioned it, Issei could go for some melonpan himself.

"And A-tan sucks at games! Honestly, she's super duper amazing at everything, but she can barely figure out how to move her character!"

Yeah, playing games with people who can barely play can't be too much fun. Though, compared to Livi-tan, most people would probably seem bad at games.

Thinking about it, Issei felt a new surge of energy. His pride was on the line now! He needed to show this girl that he could game as well as anyone!

"Ok, Livi-tan, fire up that tournament! I'm going to get my revenge!"

"Yeee! That's what I'm talking about! But don't be too rough with me, Ichiei-tan! Or else you'll vanish!"

"Vanish this!" Despite his defiant tone, the threat of vanishing shook him up yet again.

"Lame comeback, Ichiei-tan. Super lame."

"Grk!"

* * *

Issei yawned as he walked down the hallway leading to the Occult Research Clubs home base. He and Livi-tan ended up playing for hours, from Martial Combat Ex, to Cogs of Battle, and even Samurai Battlers. After their sixth co-op battle, he realised how late it had gotten. Now, as a devil, Issei could stay awake longer than a normal human, but he was sure that Buchou would have expected him back hours ago. He debated on whether to drop by home or at the academy first, to check where she was, and decided on the latter as it was closer.

As soon as he opened the door he was hit by a pleasantly familiar scent, and the even more pleasantly familiar feeling of Buchou's oppai pushing into his chest.

"Ise! Where have you been!?"

His vision was full of red, and he tried to stop himself falling over backwards. He took two stagerring steps before managing to stay upright. "Bwah!? Buchou!?"

Buchou pulled away, giving Issei a teary, yet somehow still stern pout. "What took you so long? You left for your contract hours ago!"

"Erm…was Buchou worried about me?"

"Of course, I was! You didn't come back, even after hours of waiting!"

"Ara, ara, looks like Ise-kun has returned."

Issei watched as Akeno-san strolled over, a teasing smile on her face.

"Why, Buchou was anxious the whole time. She kept looking out the window, you know, she could barely sit still."

"Akeno…" Buchou narrowed her eyes at Akeno-san.

"Ara, am I lying?"

Buchou gave a huff and turned her gaze to Issei. Now that she'd gotten over his return, her face took on a scolding look. "Now, what _did_ take you so long? And why, if you were gone for so long, do you not have a contract to show for it."

Issei went to answer, but then he froze. "U-Um, Buchou…something you just said…it didn't sound quite right…" His whole body felt weak, at the thought of what she was saying. "Did you say…no contract?"

Buchou raised her eyebrow. "Yes, I got the feedback form, and it had no mention of a contract actually being finalised."

Issei died a little inside. "N…No…that can't be…Um…wait, now that I think back on it…I mean, I kinda got caught up in her pace…" His face turned grey as the realisation settled in. "NOOO! We didn't actually decide on payment or anything! I got so caught up playing games that I forgot!"

"Yes, the contractor did mention that she had a good time playing games with you." Buchou said, her voice pretty dry. "I suppose you had fun, playing with a girl for so long, in the dead of night."

Issei twitched. "B-Buchou…you make that sound so…" he blushed as the implication hit him, but then he shuddered in horror. "Eep! No! No way no way! Never! With her? As if! She's scary, Buchou! She's really scary! Sure, we had fun, but if we did anything like that, I might not have lived! She's probably, like, a praying mantis or something! I would have vaaaaaaniiiiiiiished!"

After spending hours somewhat seriously fearing for his life, the straw had broken the camel's back.

Buchou and Akeno-san watched, taken aback and blinking, as Issei despaired on his hands and knees. Akeno-san watched, a hand covering her mouth, barely hiding the wide smile and deep blush she had at seeing his misery. Buchou, on the other hand, knelt by him and patted his head.

"My cute little pawn, it sounds like you had a rough time."

Issei looked up to her, tears trailing down his face. "I did, I really did! It was fun and all, playing games, but every now and then something bloody would happen and she'd be so happy and cheerful! She laughed when my character got eviscerated and devoured! And and and she kept saying stuff like I'll vanish! I didn't want to be vanished, Buchou! And it kept happening! Everything would be normal and fun, and then she'd shock me again! My heart can't take it, Buchou!"

"You poor thing." Buchou took him into her arms, and more importantly, her oppai. "Rest your head on my chest, Ise, there, there."

"Ara, looks like Ise-kun was rather traumatised." Akeno-san licked her lips, staring down at his quivering form with joy. "I wonder who did such a thing. Maybe I can ask for tips."

Buchou gave her a dirty look, before returning her attention to Issei. "Who was it that contracted you, Ise? I'll make sure you never have to work for her again."

"Buchooooou!" Issei looked up at her with wide, watery eyes. "H-Her name, she said to call her Livi-tan."

Buchou and Akeno-san's eyes widened at the name. After exchanging glances, Buchou pulled Issei away from her bosom. "Ise…did she say what her full name was?"

Pouting at leaving her chest, Issei took a moment to answer. "S-She said to call her Livi-tan, but her name was Olivia."

"…Did she have black hair and pink eyes?"

"Yes! Yes, and little twin tails in her hair!"

Buchou raised her hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. She sighed. "Of all the…Sona could have mentioned that she was here."

"Ara, Kaichou probably hoped that if she put her out of mind, she'd go away."

"If only that worked."

"Huh?" Issei looked between the two. Normally, he'd be happy to see their oppai from this angle, but his confusion was somewhat distracting him from the sight. Somewhat. "Who is she? Kaichou knows her?"

"Don't worry about it, Ise. I'll have a talk with Sona about it tomorrow. Olivia won't bother you anymore, I'll ensure it."

"Um…I mean, I don't think she was really that bad." Issei said, having calmed down a bit from his breakdown. "Although…she did insult me a lot and call me weak…" his depression returned.

"…Did she." Buchou said, narrowing her eyes.

"Ara, I suppose a lot of people look weak to her." Akeno-san said, looking slightly uneasy. "I…suppose she didn't mean much behind it."

"No, I suppose she never does. Doesn't mean she doesn't have an effect on people." Buchou sighed. "Honestly, you'd think she'd be a bit more mature. It's embarrassing that she's the same age as us."

"…You do remember who her mother is, Rias?"

"…Point." She sighed again, then grabbed Issei under his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come one, Ise, let's go home. Asia must be worried about you as well."

The light of two separate teleport spells lit the room, before the three of them vanished.

* * *

Olivia hummed as she tore through yet another army on Samurai Battlers. Gradually, her humming stopped, as did her character. As the NPCs fruitlessly wailed on her character, Olivia began to pout.

"This is getting boring…I wanna fight someone."

The sound of the front door opening grabbed her attention. She watched the living room door until a large man entered the room. He wore heavy armour that barely fit through the doorway. A black, samurai style helmet covered his face, but Olivia could tell he was looking at her.

"Bu-tan! Are you finished training?"

Most would think he ignored her, but she knew him well enough to spot the slight movement of his head.

"Oooh, then you wanna fight me? Let's spar! I'm going stir crazy here! I haven't hit someone in hours!"

Again, his slight movement was his answer.

"Great! Make sure to take your armour off when we get there! I want you to go all out."

A nod.

"Then let's go!"

She bounded over to him and grabbed his arm, and the two of them were engulfed in a flash of light as they teleported away.

The sound of the front door opening once again rang through the house. "Hello? Anybody home?" A tall boy with green hair entered the room, a kendo stick resting against his shoulders, and a dojo sign held in his other hand. "Guess no one's here. Hm? Looks like Livi left her game on…ooh, this guy has a sword! Guess I'll just finish this mission off for her."

Sitting down, he grabbed the controlled, and proceeded to spam the same button over and over again.

"MEN! DOU! KOTTE! MEN! DOU! KOTTE! MEN! DOU! KOTTE!"

Three minutes later, the controller button stopped working by way off his thumb going through the device.

"…Welp, better get ready to have my ass kicked…"

Chapter end

* * *

**Hey guys, NinjaGogeta here. Man oh man, has it been a long time since I updated something. I have to say, most of it was laziness. But for a good while, my Office subscription ran out, and it took me a while to get that sorted out so I could use Word.**

**Anyway, this is just a little thing for fun. Dunno where it'll go (well, I have an idea, but eh I'll see…maybe) but mainly, this is just something to help me get back into writing DxD a bit. I took a massive break away from it and my DxD story, Devilry in Motion, because I was kinda burnt out from DxD. However, I read some great DxD stories lately, so I decided to try an idea I had for a while.**

**I hope Olivia/Livi-tan was alright. She's certainly different from my other DxD OC, that's for sure, haha. I'm sure you've guessed a lot about her, but I'm confident that I still have some surprises with her. I'm also curious to see if you can guess who the people she was talking about are. I'm pretty confident that you won't get Ni-tan or A-tan, but the others you might. Bu-tan and San-tan left from pretty big clues, too.**

**This is also my first time actually writing Issei in any way. I hope I got him right. I also hope the POV wasn't jarring or anything. I was kinda experimenting with it a bit. Not sure how well it worked towards the end there. Meh.**

**Anyway, this isn't really meant to be anything amazing, just a little thing I do for fun. I certainly enjoyed writing again, so here's to getting back into it.**

**Laters.**


End file.
